The Last GoodByes
by Trackjax
Summary: Kyra is thrown into a dyeing world she doesn't want to be a part of, but then again, who would?


**Ok, just to clear things up… I wrote this in my sculpture period during school as a random page story haha, so it's kinda vague on things but hey, comment if you want it to go further **

It was as if time itself had slowed, its tides pulling back, receding into oblivion. They were after us, and we would fatigue long before them. They were sprinters, hungry for flesh and blood, their mutilated faces scathed with scars of battle. Their teeth were blackened from blood and decay. These were all symptoms of the virus, corrupting the brain, turning humans to savage, merciless cannibals.

A little girl I had crossed paths with over my long journey, struggles to match my pace as we push on. The zombies are too rabid and jerky to get a clear shot, so I abandon the though of shooting them at the moment. My assault riffle dangles like a lead weight, slowing me as the monsters begin to close the gap. All I could feel was the strain on my body as I battled fatigue, adrenaline urging me forward on the last strand of energy I could muster. Their faces are closer and I can see their black eyes, dull and hollow as the place they were coughed up from.

Froth was bubbling from their mouths, lubricating the teeth that were bared to feast upon us. I was nearing my end, when the girl stumbled over a tree root. In a heartbeat I reached out for her arm, and our eyes met for the slightest of seconds. Her blue eyes were filled with tears of liquid crystal, raining from the sea of her aqua irises. My hand brushes hers but I as too late. She toppled to the ground and the zombies lurched in her direction, careening toward my only companion.

"Holly!" Was all I had for time and energy to say as the last of her blond curls flashed before me and disappeared, as the zombies enclosed her, "No!"

I could hear a ragged, ear-curdling scream emanate around us, and my world stopped. A new wave of anger and adrenaline blurred my vision, along with furious tears. I raised my assault riffle and fired, knocking the zombies over for eternity. I watched guiltlessly as their rotted heads exploded in clouds of blood and flesh, and their black eyes were never to see again.

I ran to Holly, lying so still I thought she was dead. A bloody bite mark was torn into her torso. It was deep and I was concerned that it would be incurable, and I would lose her forever.

"Holly, don't give up on me I'm here," I pleaded as I knelt beside her, pulling her head full of blond locks onto my lap. Holly's weary eyes fluttered open, but only so small slits allowed her to see only me, not the dead world around us. I was losing her, and small tears trickled from her aqua eyes, spilling onto my hands and mixing with the dirt, blood, and my own tears.

"Holly, please don't leave me," I whispered, now near hysteria. She couldn't leave me alone, not in the living hell our world had become. How would I manage to stay sane? Or was I already lost to the dead? "You can't leave me here," I choked.

Finally Holly stirred and put her hand in mine, squeezing it like a little sister would do to her older sibling. She managed a weak smile, her eyes hardly open, hardly alive, and I knew what was to happen to her after her death. I was tempted to put her out of her misery now, but I simply couldn't, I was crushed.

"You'll survive for me, Kyra, won't you?" Holly's voice was so soft-spoken I hardly hear her.

I managed a smile and hoped I didn't look maniacal. "I will, Holly. I'll… I'll do it for you." Her smile slowly faded contently, and her eyes closed. I wept with fat, ugly tears, cradling Holly's head in my lap. I knew I would have to depart soon; the virus was close to taking over her brain, giving her mangled body a new purpose; to walk the earth as a rabid animal, a disgrace to humanity. I knew Holly would never want that, let alone have me witness her death and rebirth.

I set down her body and turned to walk away. I hadn't gone far before I heard the death groans; the wild sniffing as Holly's keen senses tingled with the smell of my flesh. Soon there was padding on the ground as she made her way after me.

_Just like old times,_ I thought, _she was always tailing behind me_. Remorse over came me as I realized the cruel and bitter reality.

Her footsteps came faster now as if she were running. I refused to look back, so I began to sprint away from my living nightmare. Holly's body screamed in distaste, limping along in a horrid chase. Finally, I could not bare it. I un-holstered my spare pistol, swung around and delivered a clear shot to Holly's head, and she fell instantly without another sound. She would have thanked me. My darling Holly was like a little sister to me, and now she was gone forever, leaving me to fight in the endless battle against the dead on my own. I turned and began my solo journey to hell.

**Ok dudes! That wraps it up for this one pager, well actually more like one and half :D But anyway, if anyone wants this to be continued feel free to offer a character for Kyra to meet up with! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
